Cyberland
by ivorypanther
Summary: Cyberchase meets starwars. COMEPLETELY INSANE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if cyber chase crossed star wars (and Digit was a druggie)! My brother asked me to write this, so please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Cyberchase. HI People

(Star wars theme song comes on.) A long time ago in a galaxy far far away… Screen goes black. Three children appear on the screen. Hey Jackie! (There will be no cussing in this fic.) This like, totally friggin rocks man! Where in the totally friggin heck is Nezzie? Inez falls through purple portal in disco suit. Hey Matt, freak out man!

Both go into very strange disco dance that resembles a wookie giving itself a haircut. Digit appears. III mmust hhhaaavvee iittt…. There is a strange appearance of madness in his once happy eyes. Give me de crack! The Hacker appears on the screen. Kids, this is why why you should stay away from drugs… WHO THE HECK CARES YOU MUST ALL DIE! The Hacker takes Delete and turns him into his mutant chainsaw form.

Matt and Inez are still doing the disco at this point. Black portal appears and Darth Vader. Muahhahahha! Matt gasps and faints after Darth Vader chokes Inez with the power of the dark side. Hacker is still trying to start the chainsaw at the moment and accidentally cuts off Darth Vaders mask. Everyone has a similar reaction and screams BALD BALD! Jackie goes blind and falls through a blue portal with polka dots.

Digit, now halfway through his 7th bottle of beer that day screams, WHERE THE FRIGGIN HECK ARE ALL THESE PORTALS COMING FROM! The dark Emperor then showed up and killed everybody using his cool powers FROM THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE! Yoda is a lot cooler than the emperor though, so he shows up AND KICK HIS BUTT! The moral of the story is YODA RULES!

Please review, but please do not kill me either. If you do, YODA WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!


	2. The Cyberdorks meet starfire!

Note: All cuss words will be replaced with _beep._ (I do not own teen titans or any other show mentioned in this fan fic.)

A long time ago, inside of a computer bought at a bargain hardware store for five dollars and a moldy bologna sandwich with cheese… Jackie, where in the _beep_ are we? And how in the _beep_ did we get here? Matt falls through a portal eating a bologna sandwich. MATT! What? I was hungry? Where the _beep_s are we anyways? We're in your _beep_ing crappy computer! (Starfire falls through purple portal along with Digit the drug addict.) Friends! Let us mend your dispute with the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. Who the _beep are_ you? I am princess Starfire of Tameran! What is this _beep_ that you speak of? Is it a type of mustard? _Beep _off Starfire, were here looking for that _beeping beep_ motherboard. What is this motherboard that you speak of? Is it a council of parental guidance? _Beep beep beep beep beeeeppp. _What the _beep_ keeps cussing? Sorry, that was my microwave. Yoda walks into the room holding scorched microwave. Crap! That _beep _microwave wouldn't shut the _beep _up! Digit starts dancing around the microwave holding a large sack of cocaine! CRACK GLORIUS CRACK! Oliver shows up. Where the _beep_ am I? It's FOOD GLORIUS FOOD! CRACK GLORIUS CRACK! FOOD GLORIUS FOOD! (They continue to do this for the rest of the fic.) Starfire is at the moment stuffing her pudding of glorg down Yoda's throat, and Yoda goes crazy and starts flinging pixie sticks at Starfire. EAT MY PIXIE STICKS YOU_ BEEPING BEEP! _Since so many random characters keep showing up, naked puppet Dumbledore shows up and says. Where the _beep_ am I? He looks around… NAKED TIME! He then starts dancing and all of the other characters join him except for Oliver and Digit who are still arguing about cocaine.

The End

REVIEW and I will write another chapter!


	3. definiton of a spoof

Hi! I'm here to clear up any confusion there might be about my fan fic. THIS IS A SPOOF! GET OVER IT! First of all, I don't base my fan fiction on your TV show. If this were actually like the TV show, then it'd sound reeeaaaly different. Second, I do not push this on anyone, if you want to read it, fine, if you don't want to read it fine. This fan fic is being written because my brother likes it, and he won't stop flaming people with my name. If you have a problem with anything I write then I don't care, but actually tell me what you don't like about it. If you all have a problem with not writing fan fiction that sounds like someone from a third world country wrote then FINE! Oh boo hoo! Haven't you people ever heard of a spoof? You know there are other spoofs besides mine you can criticize. Yeesh. All of you people that got reviews from me saying you suck, THAT WAS MY BROTHER! He's been using it, if you have a problem with the reviews, take it up with alibabathief! Signing off, for now, Citty.

PS I have nothing against people who like cyberchase.

PSS I like pixie sticks!


End file.
